


Cinderella Reylo

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Cinderella Reylo story, Alternate universe modern day, Baz will have a younger sister, Ben is a modern day prince, Ben is twenty, Child Abuse, Dancer Rey, Eventual Smut, Evil step sisters, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, baz is step sibling, female Unkar Plutt - Freeform, ratings will change, rey is 16 at start, reys adopted mother and stepmother, starts in highschool, unkar will be bazines mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey’s dreams supposedly comes true when she is adopted at six years old by a kind couple by the name of Paul and unkar netal Until her father Paul dies when she turns twelve years old that’s when her step mother’s true colors come out. And her step sisters they become cruel now at sixteen rey can’t wAit to get away from them.They treat her like a slave when her fathers dying wish was she be treated equal! Plus she’s an out cast in school because she has to buy clothes from a thrift store while her sisters dress in clothes she knows they can’t afford!  Her stepmother spent money that has run out since her loving fathers death! All she has is her friend rose her boyfriend finn and Paige.And the fact that she loves to dance. One night at a club where the owner lets her in at she inadvertently catches the eye of the rich ben soloThe rating on this started as T





	1. Chapter 1

Rey remembered him when he took her in from the orphanage. Paul was his name he had a kind smile and face. She took to him right away. 

His wife treated her civilly and somewhat kindly up until her husband died of a heart attack when she turned twelve that’s when unkar Plutt netal showed her true colors right along with her step sisters. Bazine and Susan. Her father was a businessman a successful one he ran a car dealership.

In fact his friend chewie taught her how to fix a few up. But her stepmother who quickly took over after her father died, the business is slowly being ran into the ground since there was no known will leaving it to chewie who was also his partner! Rey dreamed of being a dancer. She had the talent. In fact chewie showed her a secret spot to practice.

She has been trying to get in a school for the arts in Maryland. Plus there was a club ran by Han Solo another friend of Chewies. You had to be eighteen are older to get in. But han always let her in anyway. Plus her friends as well rose, her boyfriend finn, and sister Paige. 

Unkar made her clean the house and cook. While she sat and got fatter. Unkar had once been pretty she guessed but the fat took over. Bazine was pretty model like in fact she made sure she let people know at school a lot. Susan who was fourteen was a little nicer of the two. 

“Girl did you clean the kitchen before you leave for school!” Unkar said in a loud voice. Rey rolled her eyes. “Yes I did mother I have to go.” Unkar insisted she call her mother she never understood why. Bazine came down fixing her hair and doing her makeup. While Susan quickly left towards the bus waving at them rey barely waved back. 

Baz looked at rey up and down. “My god rey are you wearing that!” Rey looked at her jeans and t shirt. “...yes what’s wrong with it.” Baz signed and laughed “you were never for fashion were you rey so pitiful!” She laughed and left. A car waiting with the most popular girls in the school in it. 

It did not surprise her bazine was part of that crowd. She signed rolled her eyes and saw Rose’s Volkswagen come up with Finn in the passenger seat. She grinned running up “hey”

they said “hey girl.” Finn grinned and waved as rey got in the back. Rose’s sister Paige was a senior. They got to school apparently it was in a uproar apparently Han Solos wife was coming back to town the senator and princess Liea organa solo plus to many of the girls more importantly the prince ben solo.

Rose whispered beside her “I heard he is twenty years old and gorgeous!” Rey just rolled her eyes and smiled. Finn come up pulling rose in his arms. “Hey now my little Rose I don’t want to hear you talking of other men being gorgeous.” He said playfully in his best French pipi le pew accent. They both giggled.

Rose turned to Finn and gave him a short chaste kiss on the lips “you know I love only you finn.” Rey smiled at them. She somewhat envied them. But romance was the last thing on her mind.

She wanted freedom first from Plutt, she wanted to dance.

She later walked by baz and her posse lockers they were giggling “imagine being ben solos wife!” They said dreamily and then screamed. She covered her ears and then she heard Baz “you losers would never catch his eye but I on the other hand would!” Then she looked at rey and turned her nose up they all giggled calling her a loser and walked away. 

Rey didn’t feel hurt at all by bazines remarks she heard them on a daily basis or her step sisters friends later she told Rose. Who laughed “he wouldn’t notice her either in fact I heard ben solo barely notices any girl.” Rey shrugged “I don’t even know what he looks like.” 

“No one does.” Rose said. “From what I heard he was estranged from his family at one point he just now joined back in his mother’s good graces.” Rey was intrigued by that imagining all kinds of scenarios from loving a woman they didn’t approve to support a rival politician or joining the mafia. 

“I heard he thought a friend innocent when he wasn’t and went to jail for it.” Reys eyes widened. “Wow.” Rose shook her head “yeah it pissed his parents off and nearly ruined lieas career.” Rey felt for ben solo. She was sure he probably really thought his friend innocent. 

After school she drove her car

to the spot she put on her mix through her I pod she managed to change in the bathroom at the dealership. 

She did stretches first then pressed play. Moving in sync with the music. Her moves perfect. 

That night around 8 she snuck out the window to go to the club it was salsa night.

She was perfect at that dance. She had on a red little number. She drove her car and picked up rose And finn.

They were meeting Paige.

They managed to get in because Han was there to greet them. She immediately started dancing her hips swinging to the rhythm smiling her hazel eyes bright. 

Ben could not take his eyes off the young girl dancing she was very talented wow he thought. His dad han said her name was rey netal. Ben started to scowl he disliked unkar and her daughters but he only knew of two of them and bazine was a vain pretentious bitch. 

But this girl was bright and interesting “Paul adopted her when she was six son.” Han said beside him grinning.

Rey laughed as a guy twirled her in his arms. After the dance everyone clapped.

Ben stood there in awe of this....rey. He saw her go back to her friends all smiles. It made him smile himself. Han stood beside him. “She’s nothing like unkar or her daughters trust me.” Ben grinned beside his dad not taking his eyes off of rey netal he smirked “I can see that dad.” 

Much later ben returned home, he was staying with his parents for a bit until things died down and it was more accepted that he wasn’t what he used to be.

Then he would find a place of his own particularly out of this town. He thought about the girl rey, was her name. Bright, great dancer and very pretty he smiled at that as he laid in his bed. 

NOTES 

THE FIRST CHAPTER IN MY REYLO CINDERELLA STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK THANKS

RATING WILL CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey awoke to a loud “oh my god!” From bazine. As her stepmother unkar stepped out of the house and greeted the senator Liea organa “What an honor madam to receive you.” Unkar said as she let Liea in the house. Bazine came in rather quickly with Susan behind her almost bumping into her. Straightening her hair with an smile on her face. 

Liea smiled “I haven’t been by this place since Paul passed away.” Unkar looked down in pretended sadness. “Yes it was at his funeral.” Rey slowly came down she put her hair up in a pony tail. “So What brings you here on this fine morning senator?” Unkar asked. 

“My car just needs some tuning done.” Unkar smiled big.

She always smiled at the prospect of money plus finding other things wrong with the car so she could charge them more money! “Yes well I’m sure my men will take care of that for you.” They sat and talked about other things.

While unkar yelled for her to bring in a snack tray and some wine. Rey brought the tray in wearing what unkar told her to wear. Which was practically a maids uniform. She nearly dropped the tray when she saw that there was a man with Liea he was tall looked to be about twenty and so fucking gorgeous it made her mouth dry.

She could not call him conventionally handsome he literally looked like a prince but in her opinion a dark prince. With a long nose aristocratic looking long features his dark hair covered his ears they looked big and his mouth lord his mouth looked full and kissable. Plus he was big and broad, tall.

If hades was in her living room this is how she thought he would look. Because this guy was temptation himself! Damn he was a handsome devil. Also this is how she imagined heathcliff, Darcy, and Rochester would look. “Rey!” Baz said with a smile. “Don’t just stand there like a twit serve our guest!”

“I’m so sorry!” Rey said finding her voice. It come out husky. The man looked at her and just smiled as she laid the tray before them. Then she stood back.

“So it’s nice to finally get to meet your son senator.” Unkar said. Baz batted her eyes at Ben sitting next to him. He moved as far away from her as possible. “Yes” Liea said smiling politely. Then looked at Ben.

Reys eyes widened overhearing the conversation so that’s ben solo. Wow she thought. “Girl!” Unkar said loudly. “Poor the wine!” Rey signed and went around poring each of them a glass. Accept for bazine and Susan. “Ben is nearly twenty one I suppose he can have some.” Liea said. Rey went to him to pore him some wine. He looked at her, his eyes dark.

He smiled not looking away as he drank. Rey felt her cheeks turn red. She bit her lip his eyes darkened when he saw that. He took another sip and licked his lip. That made reys heart race. How did just a look do that.

Their house happened to be near the dealership as they kept talking rey snuck out. Unkars goons were already trying to find other things wrong with the car so they could charge Liea more. Rey put on coveralls and told them. “Miss Plutt told me to take over guys.” They all said okay they were lazy anyway. 

Rey did the tune up without unkar knowing. The guys took the credit. She sent bill to get Liea and her son.

Ben solo saw rey out of the corner of his eye. Liea paid just for the tune up much to unkars disappointment she hit a couple of the guys calling them idiots rey laughed. Ben chuckled they looked at each other and rey winked at him. Ben just smirked not saying a thing. He just got in the drivers seat with his mother and they left.

She was wearing coveralls covered in grease sweating looking like she did all the work on his mother’s car! Just like while inside she looked like a damned maid. Wasn’t she a daughter! How come that Plutt woman was treating her like that. He thought while driving his mom to her hair appointment. 

The whole visit was uncomfortable especially with Bazine Netals hand on his thigh. He had to set as far as possible from that girl! The only thing that was actually pleasing was looking at rey despite the outfit. She was so pretty plus he was very attracted to her. The way she bit that lip made him want to bite it for her. He thought.

He had to be careful for one he was almost twenty one and she was still in highschool and another thing there was her terrible family to deal with! In all honesty he should stay the hell away but he wanted to know her plus see her dance again.

NOTES

WELL SHE MEETS BEN BUT UNDER THOSE CIRCUMSTANCES 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time rey turned seventeen Rose took her to Hans club. Where they danced. She slow danced with Pablo he twirled her out she laughed and ended up in his arms. He smiled “hi” he said. As he danced with her. 

“Your really good rey a talented dancer.” She smiled back. “Thanks Ben solo.” He pulled her closer “by the way happy birthday.” He whispered. Rey smiled sweetly “Thanks” She whispered back. Later she blew out candles. Han, rose , Finn and Ben cheered. She came home later smiling dreamily her birthday was wonderful and so was being in ben solos arms.

Baz suddenly came in her room she crossed her arms “where were you rey!” Rey looked at her with her chin turned up “out with rose and finn!” She didn’t dare say that she also was hanging around ben solo! Bazine laughed “figured you would be with those losers! Just like you!” With that she walked away.

Unkar stood there with a cigarette in her mouth smiling cruelly. Susan just looked on quietly. If Susan tried to defend her she was always told to shut up and teased about her weight. Susan was plump. Much later Susan snuck in reys room in the basement. “I’m sorry about momma and sis rey.” She apologized.

Rey smiled tenderly putting her hand on the girls shoulder “it’s fine Susan.” She told her about the little party rose threw for her at the dance club. Susan smiled in excitement she really was actually nice she thought.

A few days later rey had Susan meet rose and finn. They took a liking to her. Plus they all went to reys spot. They watched while rey danced. What they didn’t know was someone else was watching as well.

Ben watched her she moved beautifully, perfectly as she danced and she looked beautiful. He was in awe. He barely knew this girl, he had only been in town a week. But he liked rey a lot she was sweet talented, stronger then she knows and pretty. Plus he found himself completely attracted to her he was tempted to taste those pretty pink lips of hers while they were dancing at her birthday party.

He refrained, his uncle would tell him he was smitten. Ben chuckled at that. As he watched his little dancer. As soon as she finished they clapped so did he she turned her eyes widening “Ben” She said breathlessly. “You are very good.” She grinned and walked over to him “thank you.”

Rose and finn both beamed proud “yes she is. So much so she got in the Maryland school of arts.” Susan’s eyes widened “oh my god rey I’m so happy for you!” 

Rey just grinned “I will be going as soon as I get my invite to try out.” Ben smiles “very happy for you rey.” He knew she was special. His mother Liea has influence in that school. Once she sees rey and how good she is there will be no doubt his little dancer will get in.

NOTES

THIS IS A SLOW BURN REYLO DANCE FIC 


	4. Chapter 4

Unkar found out about her try out letter for the Maryland school of arts it put her in a mood! A bad one. She made rey work harder on the house and on the cars for the dealership. “Earn your way to your pathetic dance school girl!” She said cruelly standing over her. “Otherwise I’ll lock you away and you will never go to your precious school! Pathetic girl! And don’t sass me!” With that and bazine beside her smiling equally cruel rey began her work.

She barely spent time with rose and finn. Plus stopped going to Hans club altogether. Ben was concerned instead he saw bazine and her friends with whom he managed to avoid as much as possible! He spotted rose drinking a strawberry dackery without the alcohol. He immediately walked up to her. “Where is rey?” He asked. 

Rose looked at him smiling sadly “her stepmother found out about the dance school so did bazine and rey is now full on slave in that house!” Rose said bitterly.

Bens jaw clenched he was pissed he wanted to go out to that house and take her away from there from that woman! He growled in fact starting to walk out of the club and do just that until his dad stopped him. “Son you can’t just go in and get the girl unkar is her legal guardian and stepmother please be smart son! I’ll call your mother!” Han got on his cell phone. 

Liea came in later to meet them she sat as the bartender served her a whiskey. “I never could stand that family with exception to Paul netal never understood why he married unkar!” Han sat beside his wife putting his hand on hers their fingers clasped one another’s. Ben admired his parents their relationship was crazy at best at times he thought they should have divorced a long time ago but they loved each other to much.

”i agree I had heard he married her because he had knocked her up while drunk.” Liea laughed shaking her head. “No wonder.” She said. “Paul was very kind to rey when he adopted her they got along well in fact up until he died when the girl was twelve.” 

“His older daughter bazine was thirteen his youngest Susan was nine.” 

Ben sat there hearing all of this. “So after netal died unkar started treating rey like she was nothing!” Han sadly shook his head “yes but her father always encouraged reys talents before so rey kept up dance.” Ben smiled at that admiring reys father even though he wasn’t around. 

Liea looked at him knowingly “you seemed to take a particular interest in rey Ben.” He smiled at his mother. “Yes I have mother she is pretty and talented at dance that’s why I want her away from Plutt please do something to help her mom.” His mom looked at him a soft look in her dark eyes so like his “I will try.” 

Rose light up when Ben told her that his mother was going to try and get rey away from unkar Plutt so did finn. They wanted to see their friend again. His mother made a call to a lawyer friend that worked with social services named Poe Dameron to investigate unkar Plutt netal. 

Ben went to bed that night. Soon his little dance girl will have her freedom. He smiled he has been in town for two weeks now and as crazy as it sounds he wants her rey, with her hair the color of chestnuts and gorgeous hazel eyes. Her perfect lithe figure, long legs and small breast that would fit just right in his palms they would taste good as well. Oh yes he did want rey. But she was young so he needed to take things slow. 

The next morning Liea was entertaining Poe who agreed to investigate Plutt. Ben came in and shook his hand. “I’ll go by the Plutt house today to assess the situation and meet the girl.” Liea smiled “I’ll go with you unkar likes kissing up to me and having rey wait on her hand and foot!” Liea said coldly. Ben wanted to go so he would have a chance to see rey again. 

They left in lieas car heading to the plutts house by the dealership. 

NOTES

YEAH FEMALE PLUTT IS JUST AS MANIPULATIVE AS THE MALE PLUTT 😒


	5. Chapter 5

This time they were informed of Liea's visit with a friend named Mr dameron and Ben. Baz fixed her hair and put on a sexy outfit. A short skirt and halter top showing her slender figure. 

Rey dressed in the maid outfit prepared a tray of cheese and grapes for them. Plus some wine. Ben solo had turned twenty one. She was also tired unkar had her scrubbing the floors and getting the house ready for the visit. “The house needs to fit for royalty girl!” Rey did not look at her when she said “yes mother.” 

This was the only way that she could get in that school. 

She had thought rose and finn also....Ben as well were necessary sacrifices to get away from her stepmother and make her dreams come true. But the thought of actually never seeing them again made her cry.

Especially Ben her heart wrenched and ached at the thought.

”The senator after all come from a royal mother her son is considered a prince.” She told her loudly. Rey rolled her eyes as if she had not did enough working on the cars at the dealership and saving up for her trip to Maryland for the try outs to the school. She almost had enough money to get there. She already had a old mustang she fixed up ready to drive there. 

She walked into the room as unkar was laughing and kissing up to Liea. She also knew unkar had plans for her daughter bazine and Ben. It made her want to vomit at the thought of bazine and Ben in item. Plus a strange gut wrenching twist went in her stomach at that thought.

Baz was setting next to ben, her trying to put her arm in his, but he kept jerking away giving her hard look. Rey almost laughed out loud at the scene. 

It was obvious Ben was not into bazine and she wasn’t taking the hint. She brought the tray over with the wine. Poe Dameron a handsome dark headed fellow looked at her and smiled silently as she pored the wine. She managed a smile back. She felt so tired unkar had her so busy she barely could get any sleep. “You have to earn your way to that silly school girl.” The hateful woman told her. 

Bens eyes light up when he looked at her. She smiled at him but she seemed so tired she passed out. “Rey, rey!” She opened her eyes and looked on a concerned Ben. He looked almost frantic. She heard Liea “oh thank god.” 

“Child are you alright.” She sat up She was in Bens arms to be precise across his lap. “I...I’m fine I just did not get much sleep.” Ben stroked her hair. “Your alright though other then that right rey.” He sounded so worried, she smiled at him she has not had someone worried about her since her dad. Then she realized where she was at and managed to get up off of Ben. 

She chanced look at unkar and bazine who was looking on her with coldness. Susan just hid behind the couch. But she looked out at her concern on her face. 

Much later Liea and company took their leave. 

Thats when unkar slapped her. It wasn’t the first time she was slapped by the big woman unkar started hitting her after her father died. “You did that on purpose to get attention!” She accused and then threw her in the basement locking her in. That was always her punishment when she did things unkar did not approve of. 

Bazine just smiled cruel as she walked up to her “You think an Insignificant little ugly girl like you could ever get ben solo! Your mistaken because it’s me that will get him!” She walked away. Rey sat on an old chair. She started to cry. Alone always alone she had not even got to see rose or Finn in the past two weeks.

Plus her spot are the club. Unkar kept her busy constantly working. 

Later at the solo household

”I believe we definitely have a case but I need more evidence to be able to take rey out of that house.” Poe had said. 

It was pathetic how rey was treated his beautiful girl was treated like an slave.

He fumed later in his room.

He wanted her out of that house!

The other night rose had told him she had not even got a visit from rey the past two weeks unkar was practically isolating her!

A week later he and Poe went back to that house. And found only bazine there. “Hello Ben” She said in a sultry voice. As she settled up close to him. He pushed away “where is rey bazine?” She scowled and rolled her eyes. “How would I know probably off at her silly little spot!” Ben huffed annoyed

“I’ve just been by there and she has not been there for three weeks now bazine.” 

Poe finally piped up and said “miss netal it would be in your best interest to tell us where rey netal is.” Baz narrows her eyes “and why should I do that!” She says defiantly “because I’m social services and rey is a minor now tell me!” Poe said threateningly. Her eyes widened in fear and she swallowed “y...yes s...sir” she said and brought them to the basement.

”My god.” Ben said as he found rey curled up on a riggedly old chair. Her face had a bruise she looked like she had been crying. He picked her up in his arms immediately and took her out of the basement. Baz tried to stop him but he growled “it would be in your best interest bazine not to stop me!”

He looked at her with contempt and utter rage. 

Unkar was coming in just as Ben had rey in his arms.

Poe announced he was taking custody of rey netal and With that they left. 

Poe drove as Ben kept rey curled in his arms. She smiled as she looked up at him. He kissed her hair breathing her in.

He had his girl. 

They drove towards the hospital. 

NOTES

NEXT UP HOSPITAL AND WHAT TO DO WITH REY 


	6. Chapter 6

At the hospital the doctor came back after an hour of examining Rey “She is malnourished apparently she was locked up a week without food! The girl told me it was punishment and that Miss Plutt had did that to her before since she was twelve. The poor girl.”

The doctor said to poe and Ben. 

Ben was livid. Poe turned to Ben and said “don’t worry I will call Maz kanata she will take rey in so she can continue school and see her friends.” He got on his phone immediately calling Maz. 

Liea and han both came to the hospital. Ben walked in first before they did to the examination room.

“They said I was a ward of the state now ben t...that m...means!” She looked scared and worried. Ben hugged her close and softly kissed her forehead “it means my darling girl that you will be placed with Maz Kanata in town, so you will continue school and see your friends.”

She smiles happily and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. 

He smiles back and then she put her arms around his neck and kisses him again deeper this time he kisses back pulling her close. They break apart before han and Liea come in.

“Thank god your alright rey.” Han says. He hugs her a little. Liea sets beside her on the examination table.

“It’s about time unkar Plutt was caught not only was the woman neglecting you but conning people on cars as well!” 

Much later a little woman with glasses came to get rey. Ben went with her keeping her close by his side.

Maz showed her the house and her room. It was modest but much better then unkar!

Plus later Ben and Poe went with her to get her things at her old house. She almost laughed unkar was being arrested and bazine as well. It turned out Baz was shoplifting half the stuff she had because her mother was a crook.

She saw Susan who was crying she couldn’t help but be concerned for her. 

“Ben what about Susan she...she wasn’t apart of unkars dealings and she’s only fourteen!” Poe intervened “I figured me and my wife Kaydel could take her in.” Rey smiles at poe. “Thank you sir.” Poe smiles back “your very welcome.”

Susan is told to get her things together and that she was coming with them.

A few weeks later

Rey finds Paul’s will that supposedly didn’t exist leaving his daughters all three the dealership! Rey decided it was to be signed over to Susan when she was old enough in the meantime chewie was to run it.

Rey still helped there and Susan took an interest as well. Plus she was happy with poe and kaybel.

Rey started dating ben and dancing again at her spot with her now boyfriend ben watching her not to mention they danced together at Hans club. His lips finding hers as he swayed with her.

Much later she found herself at his place ben now had an apartment. Where he picked her up kissing her her legs surrounding him. Rey was almost eighteen she had giving her virginity to Ben a week ago it was not what she thought it was going to be it was a little awkward on her part but ben was great.

She also made sure she got on the pill.

He kissed every part of her and was gentle enough for it not to hurt that much. Plus she was more then aroused especially since they made out before that and he fingered her to a climax a few times.

They had their clothes off.

He kisses her belly then lower to her pussy where he licks her clit, she shutters and moans then his tongue enters her in and out over and over until she is fucking his face. Screaming in climaxes turning to jello. Then Ben grins And raises up.

He knows what she needs. He kisses her deeply she moans against his lips then he licks her neck and sucks on it. Then he takes a nipple in his mouth and bites it until she keening and moaning “bennnn! Please inside me now!” He does the same to the other and then he smiles “mmm your wish my little dancer is my command.” With that he enters her swiftly she meets his thrust almost yelling. 

He thrust she takes and gives back. They both climax as he plunges inside her and his spend goes into her. He kisses her as he clasps on her careful not to crush her.

Ben takes her in his arms holding her close.

“I love you rey.” 

She looks at him with a smile on her face. “Wow never thought I’d actually catch a prince.” He kisses her. “Well you have little dancer.” 

She snuggled up to him. “I love you too ben.” She said without hesitation.

One year later

Rey, rose and finn graduated.

Finn and rose got in the same college so they were going together but they were going to take a little vacation before leaving for college. Rey hugged them both. Happy for them.

The year before that Ben took her to the try outs for the Maryland school of arts. She tried out and made it in. With Han and Liea looking on proud rey netal really was a great talent and the judges thought so as well.

It was decided that Ben would take rey to Maryland. Since it turned out unkar sold that car rey had fixed up out from under her. Then woman never intended for rey ever to leave are go to the school.

Plus ben and her made the decision to get an apartment there neither one wanting to be apart.

Ben was waiting next to his black trans Sam. Smiling “you ready.” Rey smiled back “yep let’s get out of here!” He kissed her and then got in the drivers seat. She got in beside him clasping his hand both smiling. 

She literally had a prince and a man that she loved. Plus she was going to make her dreams come true something she thought she never would have but meeting ben made that happen.

The end

WELL THATS ALL

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS 


End file.
